I Dream of Secrets
by fairytopian
Summary: AU Harry, a scarred young jewelers apprentice is drawn into a secret plot to overthrow the British ministry of magic. Will he resist the dark or will he join them?


I dream of Beauty and Secrets…

Ch1 When things change

Harry always knew he was an average wizard. In his view, he wasn't handsome and dashing like Cedric Diggory, and his wasn't rich or pureblooded like Draco Malfoy. He wasn't at all that tall for his age, nor was he particularly brave or daring. He had never done anything considered important, not like The-Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom; who single handedly banished the Dark Lord Voldemort, all when he was just a baby.

No, he was just Harry, a humble Jewellers' Apprentice and that was the way he liked it. He was a short teenage boy of 17 (almost eighteen!) had black hair, (that in his youth was so messy and long he grew tired of trying to tame it, and had it buzzed short) green eyes, and a lean wiry frame.

His parents were both dead, by way of attack from Voldemort and his Death Eaters not long before he was vanquished by The-Boy-Who-Lived. They died saving him, port keying him away moments before their deaths. But as brave and sacrificing as his parents were, the four and a half year old Harry did not escape unscathed. Just as the port key activated, Voldemort shot a spell at Harry that burned like fire and left his whole body marked with strange swirling white scars.

That was the only part he truly hated about himself. He was damaged goods, nobody wanted a scarred up orphan boy for a husband, no matter how good he was at his craft. So he kept covered up in a heavy dark cloak while roaming Diagon Alley, (the wizard market place) where his Master had a shop.

He was very grateful for the Magical Jeweller, who name was Remus Lupin. He had found Harry in the street, healed him as best he could, and taken the child in and raised him like the son he never had. Remus had even taken the orphan boy on as his apprentice, even though there were plenty of people willing to _pay_ to learn from him.

Yes, Harry loved his quiet, simple life working in the Magical Jeweller's shop. He did his chores, delivered packages and messages to customer's, worked the till on the shop boy Ernie Macmillan's days off, helped Remus with his creations, and had a little time leftover to work on his own pieces.

Some times their was even a lesson or two from Remus in magic. How he loved those days. It meant that his adoptive father was feeling unusually unhurried and stress free, as he had a lot of customers asking for his work and time. Harry was very proud of his papa. Noblemen and Women from around the world came asking for Remus' custom one of a kind pieces, many of which were repeat customers.

But Harry's life was about to get much more complicated.

-0-

On the sunny morning that our story starts, Harry was awoken by the sound of the shop door bells jingling below their loft. 'Papa must have opened the shop early today.' He thought. ' Well, time to get up.'

Harry quickly got out of bed and grabbed the first shirt and pants he saw in the closet. He preferred simple clothes that tied closed and didn't get in the way of his work. Like his papa, he wasn't much for fashion. As long as it protected him from the hot metals he worked with and didn't get in the way, he was happy.

"Harry i need you to run the till this morning, Ernie has the morning off!" Remus shouted from the metal smithing shop at the back of the store.

Harry grabbed his long hooded cloak, "Got it!"

-0-

"Hello Lady Malfoy, how are you today?"

"I'm just fine, thank you Harry. I wish my son had your manners." Narcissa Malfoy admonished to her son standing behind her.

"Er- I'm sure 's manners are better than mine Lady Malfoy. What can we do for you today?"

"Yes, I would like to commission a piece for my husband. It's for our 20th wedding anniversary. I would like a pendent if you please. "

" Excellent Lady Malfoy, when do you wish for it to be delivered, and you you have a design in mind?" Harry asked politely as he grabbed an order form.

" My son has a basic drawing of the pendent i require. Go on Draco, give the boy your drawing."

"Yes Mother." Draco mumbled. He unfolded a piece of parchment and smoothed out the creases.

It was in the shape of two intertwined snakes, one gold, one silver. Green dots decorated the silver snakes back, while the gold snake was decorated with blue dots. The eyes were red.

"Sapphire for the blue, Emerald for the green and ruby for the red." Draco said.

"Dark emerald mind, and blood red rubies of course." Narcissa remarked, " for the silver snake we would like white gold and both will be 24 carat.

"Absolutely My Lady. We choose only the most flawless jewels and metals for our finest patrons. What spells do you want for it?" Harry said.

"The standard elite protection and theft charms. I also wish for it to have a built in permanent disillusion charm with the password, 'snakes charm'. I believe that is sufficient. i require it for one month from today, on the 29th of July."

"I think that can be arranged. Let me just check with my father and i will ring up your bill." Harry said.

He ran back to his papa's work shop located at the far end of the store. His papa's workshop was one of his favourite places. The walls were lined with shelves of all different sizes, containing carefully labeled materials and all of his tools. In the middle was a large hearth were all of the metal smithing was done. The coals burned cherry red, letting off a wave of heat.

"Papa, Lady Malfoy wants a custom pendent with standard elite spells and a permanent disillusionment charm. The design has 24 carat gold and white gold with 7 sapphires, 7 emeralds and 4 rubies, all 3.5mm round size. She wants it for one month from now."

"We will have to order in the rubies, but i think its manageable." A tired looking Remus Lupin said, the purple bags under his eyes giving away his exhaustion.

"She mentioned that, also dark emeralds." Harry said.

"Thank Circe that we already have those in. Tell her 500 galleons for the pendent, and 65 galleons for the spell work."

"Yes Papa."

-0-

"Lady Malfoy? Father says he can do it. The final total with tax is five hundred and seventy-six galleons, seventy two sickles and 3 knuts."

"Very well. As per usual, i will pay half up front and the other upon completion. You do still have our floo address i presume?" Narcissa said as she handed over a large sack of money.

"Of course Lady Malfoy. I remember from the last time i delivered an order there. A gold pocket watch was it not?"

"Yes, i believe it was, for Draco's Graduation from Hogwarts last year. It is an exquisite piece, isn't it Draco?" Narcissa turned to her son, who was looking at the shops many display cases and not paying any attention at all.

"Pardon?" Draco mumbled.

"The watch, the one your father and I gave you for graduating from Hogwarts. Its lovely isn't it?"

"It came from here?" Draco asked.

"Of course, darling, we only buy the best, after all."

"i liked it. Not too complicated, simple but elegant. I liked the little lightning bolt on the back." Draco said, his eyes lighting up.

" That's my registered artisan's hallmark. If you lost your pocket watch, and someone found it, any Gringott's branch would be able to look up that sign, and refer the finder to this shop, after which we would locate the watch in our files and be able to return it to you." He went on, sensing that Draco was interested.

"Father's sign is a crescent moon, he does a lot of the pieces that require intricate spell work, like Lady Malfoy's permanent disillusionment charm. I do a lot of the jewelry in the cases, usually fairly plain and with basic spell work."

"Are they for those who cannot afford custom pieces?" Draco said, finally interested in something it seemed.

" We like to have a range of products that fit every customers price range. Over in the far corner we have pewter and brass costume jewelry with no spells.

A few cases over from there is a little bit more expensive. Usually sterling silver with aquamarines, citrine, garnets and other semi precious stones. A few have a basic anti tarnishing spell, or an anti theft hex.

After that there are the next bracket up from that in the middle; gold and some silver with precious gems; sapphires, rubies and the like. All have anti tarnishing and several anti theft spells, as well as a simple shine charm."

Then we have really expensive pieces in cases like this one here", he pointed to the piece in the case the cash was resting on,"For example the four piece set with green and blue diamonds and green gold settings, and of course a fortune's worth of spell work."

"That's a really nice one. It reminds me of the sea."Draco said as kneeled beside the case to get a better look.

He looked up at Harry, "I wonder-" CRASH! Not looking where his arm was heading as he made to stand up, Draco knocked over a glass vase holding quills onto the floor, shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Oh no!" Harry said, pushing up the sleeves of his long cloak before he knelt down on the tiled floor franticly trying to pick up the pieces.

Narcissa's eyes lit up as she frowned, "Harry, don't, you'll cut your self. Here, let me help. _reparro vase!_ " All the shards flew from the floor and reassembled themselves back into a vase in harry's hands.

"Er- sorry." Draco said.

"It's ok, thank you Lady Malfoy for your help." harry replied, picking up the spilled pens and putting them back in the vase.

"I must admit Harry, i'm curious that you didn't know that spell, it's one of the first taught at Hogwarts…"

" I didn't go to Hogwarts Lady Malfoy, my father needed me here to help run the shop. He teaches me what he can when he has time.", Harry said with a sad expression on his face.

"Well, thats too bad, every young boy should have the opportunity to go to school, its an important time in every child's life. Perhaps your father could hire you a tutor?

"Thank you for the suggestion Lady Malfoy, but i don't know any tutors, perhaps my father does."

"I know just the one. I will discuss it with Remus another day when he's available. Well, we must be off, lots to buy and so little time to do it in. Come Draco. " and with a final nod of fairwell, Narcissa Malfoy strode out of the shop with her son behind her.

-0-

"That Harry fellow seemed nice. A little skittish, but not bad really. Weird scars on his arms though. Where are we off to next, Twillfitt and Tattings?", Draco said to his mother when they were clear of the store.

"I'm afraid we will have to cut our shopping trip short darling. We can come back another day.", Narcissa said with a warm voice.

"But why mother?", Draco asked.

" We have to let our Lord know that we have finally located the boy he has been looking for all this time.", she said with an expression of delight.

"What, Harry? He can't be! He's supposed to be the Dark Lord's equal. That boy is surely not a match for the greatest wizard of the age."

"But he is Draco. He is."

-0-

AN:

Ok, i know i should be working of A Menagerie, but im not feeling it at the moment. But it will be the next one updated, i promise. Tell me what you think.

PS and good news, i found my notes on all of my stories, i should be able to update more often.

;:fairytopian:;


End file.
